


New Experiences

by withinmelove



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Educational, F/M, Gen, Good BDSM Etiquette, Light BDSM, Masks, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Matt goes to a kink demonstration with Foggy to learn a little about BDSM.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Kudos: 18





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> This is so light and fluffy it really doesn't count for Kintober or probably BDSM but I wanted to write a little piece to do with Kintober prompt #1 masks. More I wanted to show the educational, light-hearted side of BDSM for beginners. 
> 
> Not to say this should be used as an educational tool! Research BDSM if you're interested in the community or trying it out. Find good reputable books, videos, documentaries etc. Even see if there are any kink demos happening during Pride Week as that's when I've found them to be hosted in my area. This is a fictional demo!

The first time Matt puts on a mask, it isn’t as Daredevil.

It’s at a college club dedicated to educating people about the BDSM community. He’d found out about it through Foggy, who had started dating the president and founder of the club. She’d persuaded Foggy to come along, happily extending an invitation to Matt as well when Foggy had asked if Matt could join them.

They head out a little early as Foggy likes to be early to events he’s not been to before. Matt doesn’t mind; he’s quite curious to attend this workshop and see just what’s on offer. BDSM hasn’t been something he’s really thought of. Sure, a few of his past girlfriends had enjoyed being spanked or tied up or had tied him up in turn, but nothing much past that. If anything, tonight will be an interesting educational time.

“Didn’t know you had an interest in this kind of stuff, Foggy,” Matt can’t help teasing as they walk towards the event space at the student center building. Tonight is to be a demonstration and light playing. A taster of things to try for beginners. 

Foggy’s arm moves under Matt’s hand as he shrugs. “Hey, Olive loves it. Should hear how passionate she is about the community. Figure the best way to try it out is to go to a demo.”

Foggy tightens his grip as the soft rumble of a car goes by, letting Matt know to not step out into traffic. Dried leaves rustle above their heads and in the street from the passing car. The autumn air is cool and crisp. A good night for beginnings. 

A grin creeps over Matt’s lips. “Just at the demo?” This gets him a laugh and a nudge in the ribs from Foggy’s elbow.

“Okay, Mr. Smartass, we actually haven’t progressed to that. She’s more concerned with educating me versus throwing me in the deep end.” 

A relief to hear. “She sounds like a smart woman. Good that she’s taking it slow. So tell me, what do you like the most?” 

This launches Foggy into happily talking until they reach their destination, which is a large room within the student activities building. From the way people’s voices are a little louder than normal, Matt makes a guess that the usual tables and chairs have been moved to clear the room. He wonders what equipment has been brought in for tonight to need to make so much space. 

“Foggy, Matt!” The chipper call from Olive and the sound of fast-moving feet alerts Matt to her presence. Wisely, he lets go of Foggy, hearing Olive laugh and the impact of her thumping into him. “I’m glad you guys made it! I didn’t think you’d be interested. Okay for a hug, Matt?” she asks, words machine-gun fast.

He holds open his arms. 

“Sure, what’re we learning today?” 

She hugs him, her head brushing against his chin.

“Actually, I won’t be teaching this one. Daddy Mike will be. _Oh my god_, Matt, Foggy, he’s amazing!” Olive announces breathily, pulling back from the hug and excitedly bouncing on her toes. “He’s got the most amazing showmanship, c’mon, I’ll introduce you.” Matt’s rather glad she chatters so much so he can vaguely keep track of her location. Her entire energy is one of fast-paced enthusiasm. 

Honestly, such a bubbly, excited welcome has helped set him at ease. It’s not that he’d thought Foggy had invited him to something that would be uncomfortable, but rather the idea of exploring BDSM with unfamiliar people is a bit intimidating. Thankfully, it turns out to be very casual meeting the other people here, exchanging pleasantries, kinks and helpful advice. It’s how Matt ends up allowing himself to being blindfolded by Daddy Mike for a trial run.

“We can try a simple blindfold if you’d like that? Nothing too scary,” Daddy Mike chuckles. He’d given warm hugs to him, Foggy, and Olive upon being introduced. The man’s got a pot belly and a beard that tickles Matt’s ear when they embrace. Small details that are soothing to hold onto, especially with the soft touch of leather under Matt’s hands suggesting that Daddy Mike is dressed to impress as a Dom. His warm laughter is disarming in the best way.

Matt shrugs his shoulders, relaxing. He hadn’t realized he’d tensed them during the greetings. “Sure, why not?” It isn’t like that will impair his sightless eyes.

What he doesn’t expect is the soothing weight of the blindfold over his eyelids, the bridge of his nose and the sides of his head. 

“Beautiful,” Daddy Mike breathes in an appreciative tone. A blush spreads over Matt’s face at the genuine compliment. It’s not like he’d even dressed up for tonight. In fact, he’d thrown on sweatpants and a tank top, unsure of the dress code for this type of event. 

“The blindfold’s red and a great color with your hair,” Foggy adds, always the good friend chiming in with his own compliments. 

A laugh. “Thank you both.” 

There’s a gentle feeling of calm from wearing the blindfold in this context. He’s not a blind man needing to be led around and handled with kid gloves. No. Here and now, he’s simply a man enjoying the sightlessness of the blindfold. Matt can definitely see the appeal of gear for getting in the right mindset.

“Thank you, Daddy Mike. I’ll use this more without a doubt.”

Delighted laughter meets his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> ms-zilia my beta always helps me out with my commas. I'm so glad she helps me out otherwise I'd never publish my fics lol. 
> 
> Also I put an M rating on this just in case since it is discussing BDSM. I don't want to take a chance with under-rating it.


End file.
